Who?
by Jamie73
Summary: Alvin tries to get Brittany to admit to him who she likes. AlvinxBrittany one-shot!


**Yet another one-shot from Jamie. I've grown obsessed with these little short stories. So much less to write. So little time to spend.**

**I've had this one planned in my head for **_**years**_** and I've just decided to write it. It's a little sweet. Not one of my usuals.**

**Lots of AlvinxBrittany!**

**By the way, thank you guys so much! I am now on the favorite authors list of THIRTY people! I've NEVER been so happy! I really love you guys! Soo much! 3**

****

"Up… or down?"

"Either."

"That's not an answer!"

"To be honest, I don't really care how you wear your hair."

Brittany huffed and patted Alvin on the head with her brush. "You're really no help."

Alvin rolled back on her bed. "I still don't understand why you asked me to come here. Can't you get a girl friend that can help you try on outfits?"

Brittany raised her eyebrows at Alvin as if he said something incredibly stupid. "I need a boy's opinion."

Alvin rolled over on his side, giving her a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Well, I already know what girls find adorable, considering that I am one, but I'd like to wear something that a _boy _would find attractive." She stated, holding two shirts out in front of her. "Which one?"

"The left one. Why? What boy are you trying to impress?"

Brittany ignored him as she hung all her clothes up in her closet.

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to impress _me!" _Alvin smirked, sitting up. "Is that why you're ignoring me? I know I'm pretty good-looking, so I don't blame you for – hey!"

Brittany had thrown a pillow at him, but Alvin ducked.

"You need to get rid of that big ego, Alvin. I can see it from here." Brittany hissed, crossing her arms. "Who I like is none of your business."

"Aw Brittany, I'm sorry." Alvin pouted, standing in front of her. "You can tell me who you like! Aren't I your best friend?"

Brittany peered at him for a second before retreating to her closet.

"I don't see why you need to know." Brittany said simply.

Alvin grinned, joining her in the closet. "So it is me."

"No! It's not!"

"Oh? Well, why aren't you telling me who your new-found crush is?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Please, Britt! I really need to know!"

Brittany crossed her arms and glared at him. "No, you don't. Now get out of my closet."

"No way, not until you tell me who you like!"

"Never."

Alvin sunk to his knees, his hands in a praying position. "Please, just tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

Alvin wrapped his arms around her knees, and Brittany struggled to remain standing.

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"Alvin! Let go of my leg!"

Brittany attempted to shake him off, but his grip wasn't loosening.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Leg."

"Not until you tell me who it is."

"Hmmmm." Brittany tapped her chin thoughtfully. "No. Now let go of me and get out of my closet."

"Make me!"

"I will!"

They glared at each other for several moments before Brittany sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you."

Alvin's face brightened, and he let go of her legs, standing up. "Who?"

Brittany laughed. "I'm not going to tell! I just wanted you to let go of my leg!" And with that, she left the closet and sat on her bed.

"I can't believe you… tricking me like that." Alvin shook his head, faking a look of hurt.

Brittany shrugged. "It's really none of your business who I like."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Well," Alvin sniffed, pretending to be upset. "I guess I'm not really you're friend."

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen."

Alvin scowled at her. "Just tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Alvin shook his head. "Fine. I wanted to do this the easy way, but now we'll have to do it the hard away."

Brittany raised an eyebrow, laying back on her bed, relaxed.

Alvin headed over too her bedroom door and locked it. "You're not leaving until I find out who it is."

"What, am I being held hostage now?"

"No, you're just not allowed to leave."

"You _do _realize that I can just walk over there and unlock the door right?" Brittany retorted.

They shared gazes of half-hearted anger before Alvin took a step closer to her bed.

"Tell me who it is, and you won't have to suffer."

Brittany let out a loud laugh. "Ooh! I'm so scared!"

Alvin shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." And without warning, Alvin leaped onto her bed, arms reached out toward her.

Brittany realized what he was about to do a split second beforehand, but she couldn't get away quick enough. He was already upon her.

He tickled her stomach mercilessly, and she giggled uncontrollably. She felt out of breath, and her face flushed as she fought to get away from him.

"You – jerk – get – off!" She grabbed the pillow off her bed and hit him in the face with it. He retreated, and it gave her enough time to scramble off the bed.

Alvin was on the bed, in a position that resembled a bull before it was about to strike. Brittany was on the far end of the room, pillow out in front of her as her defense.

Alvin slowly prowled off the bed towards her.

"You take a step closer and I whack you with this pillow." Brittany threatened, raising her 'weapon' in his direction.

Alvin stopped moving, and so did Brittany. And the Brittany spotted the door, and she made a run for it.

She came so close to reaching the doorknob when arms were enveloped around her waist. She was lifted off the ground momentarily before she felt her back hit the carpet. Alvin was on top of her in a second, legs straddling her lap and hands pinning down her wrists.

Alvin was giving her a pleading look. "Please, Britt! Just tell me. I'll keep it a secret."

Brittany was surprisingly laughing. "Why do you need to know so badly?"

"I'm – I'm curious!" Alvin frowned.

Brittany smirked. "Are you maybe… jealous that I may like another guy?"

"What? No! Why? So it's not me?"

Then Brittany was shaking with laughter, realizing the position they were in. Alvin was literally _on top_ of her.

Brittany grinned devilishly before she grabbed his collar, pulling him down and their lips met briefly. When they pulled apart, Alvin was looking at her with surprise.

"So it is me."

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness!"

****

**What did you think? Was it cute enough for your standards! Please let me know in a review!**

**Looooove,**

**~Jamie**


End file.
